AMERICAN HORROR STORY: ROMANCEDRAMA
by alice doran
Summary: Talisa also known as her role as "Violet" is desperately in love Evan who plays the role of "Tate" but she cant break her number 1 rule: no dating colleges! who knows, maybe Talisa might just happen to bump into Mr. Right. but could this perfect man happen to have secretes of his own?


American Horror Story

Season 1

For my dear friend Ally, love Jenni

As always while the directors filmed the other actors around the mansion, Evan and I would just chill in "my" room. It's pretty great working with Evan, I mean come on he's gorgeous; dark blue eyes that looked into my hazel eyes with care and power, white piercing teeth, such soft skin that I always found myself wanting to grasp, and dirty blond hair that had a mind of its own, something that always made me giggle. I would even find myself gawking at just how lucky I was, and I think the only thing that kept me from tackling him to the floor was the voice in the back of my head that told me to keep it together. I knew with _American Horror Story_ becoming so popular I had a responsibility to our viewers to keep my private life separate from work, I couldn't let the cast's hard work be over shadowed by paparazzi focusing about a celeb relationship.

I had just gotten done with my scene with my "mom" and was heading upstairs to practice more of my lines for upcoming shots, one of them being a kiss scene with Evan and on the inside I was screaming with joy, but of course I wouldn't let anyone ells know something like that. When I opened the door to "my" room I expected to be alone but saw Evan lying on the bed with his body sprawled out and relaxed, repeatedly throwing a small ball back and forth between his firm hands. He slowly glanced at me and grinned his dazzling smile "How did the scene go?" he asked, still piercing me with his eyes. "Fine, I guess. I think I could have done better though." And rolled my eyes to the floor trying to calm my heart. Never breaking eye contact with me he slowly sat up from his lying down position, stopped throwing the ball around and rarely ever did I see the serious side of Evan, "I think you're just too hard on yourself. I've seen you in character and it's great. One of the responsibilities of being an actor/actress is the burden of always being confident, you may feel weak but you must put on a strong face for others, we must upkeep our reputation. Something you do well. ", he was right I have to be confident in my performance. "Thanks Evan." I said while finally mustering up the courage to look at him, and when I looked at him it wasn't some shy part of me, it was the courage's part that I knew was myself.

The next couple of days, I followed Evan's advice and portrayed myself with confidence, something I thought was desperately lacking. Even on the days where "Tate" and I would kiss I thought of it as professional business nothing more. Evans was no longer just some hunk of man but he was someone I admired and thought of highly, whenever I did have issues I'd just chat with Evan and he was always be there to listen and encourage me.

There are many different personal rules I upkeep, but my number one rule is NO DATING COLLEGUES! It's too complicated in every aspect possible. So that being said I turned my attention to men outside the work area, because come on I'm human I need love to, just not from Evan….unfortunately. Although finding a guy wasn't really that difficult, I never really find any that compared to Evan something I desperately wanted.

I was walking to the mansion to greet the directors, while looking at my lines for upcoming scenes when I turned the regular curb on my way there and bumped heavily into someone's chest and fell straight on my ass, yeah kind of embarrassing. The pain on my ankle hurts tremendously when I attempt to pick myself up and shudder as I see my ankle swelling. "Son of a bitch that hurts!" I yelp, finally the man in front of me looks horrified and quickly apologies repeatedly, "I'm so sorry, I should have paid attention to where I was going. You're obviously in a lot of pain, can I help you?" and before I can answer he picks me up and throws me up against his firm chest. I looked at him shocked and embarrassed all at once, I had never been given a princes lift before so I wasn't sure how to act toward this gentlemen's actions. I hadn't given it much thought either but looking at him directly he had my full attention, inspecting every aspect of his face; eyes a deep emerald green, hair as black as a crows, a light olive complexion, and a slim but masculine body, he was so handsome. I looked away from his face stuttering "It's no big dea,a,al, and I,I,I can walk I promise." And quickly felt my face get tomato red. He looked at me and sighed, his breath reaching my nose with the aroma of light mint "You know it's not good to lie. I saw you try to get up and shutter, I'm not leaving an injured girl alone. That would make me an ass whole, something I wouldn't want on my conscious." And smiled "It's no problem." Keeping a firm grasp around me. I mean I guess it wouldn't hurt to have him walk me to the set, I mean it was his fault I got hurt, so I guess "Fine, if you wouldn't mind I need to go the mansion on Double Road Street, 126 Ave." passing a glance in his direction. I kind of felt like a princess and let me tell you, it felt kind of nice.

Surprisingly enough for two strangers we hit it off well, he asked me what I did and why I enjoyed it, "It gives me a sense of reassurance and calms me, for when I know that things are bad I can always change into a different character. Now that I say that, I feel like a kid who can't put down her Barbie." And giggled happily "Kind of sad don't you think?" I added. He was silent for a couple of seconds before answering "I think that everyone has a way of coping with problems in life, but it's not the tactic that matters but the results. If you can say that you've overcome that mountain then I think you're strong." And glanced at me before looking back at the road. I was stunned, at the wisdom and maturity that had just been spoken, it kind of made my heart race.

We were finally getting close to the mansion and could see that other actors and actresses preparing for scenes, but the weird thing was instead of being happy to see their faces, there was a dread that meant I would have to leave this man holding me. It was weird that I wanted to stay with someone I hardly knew, he just had this sweet era around him that I desired to be around. As we walked past the gates and to my colleges I looked at the man to see his face and it made me smile about how nonchalant he was about meeting famous people, but the same couldn't be said about the others. Everyone was in awe of the beautiful man lifting me around his arms and all quickly fluttered around him asking various questions, of course I told them we just happened to bump into each other. A couple of minutes passed and everyone stopped their questions, the man told the directors about my ankle and they immediately went to get ice. He gently put me down with ease "Sorry there's not more I can do, but if it's worth anything I hope to bump into you again, just not as hard." And smirked. I laughed "That would be nice!" and smiled widely at him, something I can say I don't do often but there was just something about him. Before he passed out of the gate back to the road he turned back and asked "I don't think I got your name?", waiting for a reply I shouted "Taissa!" and yearned to hear his name. "Taissa, I like it." He whispered to himself, he looked back up and grinned back "Alex. Alex Demetri." And turned his back to walk out leaving the cast in wander. I looked at Evan expecting to see a smile but was surprised to see the joy full boy I've known, to something of hatred.

A couple of hours had passed since the accident this morning with Alex, but just saying his name made me feel happy and I enjoyed the feeling it brought. Although I was bright and cheerful, Evan had a dark attitude something that disturbed me, for someone who had always listened to my problems I thought it time to listen to his. I guided him into "my" room and we both sat on the bed, directly facing each other. I finally spoke what I had been bottled up for the past couple of hours and for Talisa time that's just to dame long "Evan, why are you so down? Is there anything I could do to help?" I pleaded sadly, he looked at me his usually happy eyes suddenly growing dark, his tone frustrated as if holding back anger " Taissa, why are you so blind?" and inched closer to me quickly " is it not noticeable that I have feelings for you? I listen to your words and look upon you with care. Have I not?" and his voice lowering "Have I not done well?" my skin feels the warmth of his arms clasped around my upper arm giving my body goose bumps. I don't know what to make of this. I can feel his words tugging at my heart, he deserves a response "I. I don't know what to make of this. Evan I do like you, I can promise you that but I can't risk the paparazzi getting a hold of something such a celeb dating, not now. The season is just starting and we need viewers focused on the plot not our personal lives. I'm sorry. Evan" I whisper looking down at the floor, unable to face him. The warm grasp of his hands upon my arms are slowly fading and regret makes me cry lightly, "I'm sorry, Evan. I'm sorry". He looks at my crying face and his frustration withers away to the gentle Evan I know. He slowly leans his for head against mine and whispers "Don't cry, it makes me sad to see you unhappy." He wipes away the tears on my cheeks then gets up to leave me, the door slowly closing. This room that gave me so many happy memories with Evan, the laughter that was shared puts grief on my shoulders just thinking about what had just happened.

A couple of days go by and they are uncomfortable to say the least, every time I look at him in the eyes It's not the butterflies I feel but guilt of turning down my admirable friend. Why did he have to go say stuff like that? I would think to myself. I just wanted things the way they were before, when it was so simple to be around him. After a few more days go by I can tell he knows I'm ignoring him. I'm walking down the dark narrow hallway after shooting a scene outside with "Addie" and am surprised to feel a pull at my arm from Evan, "Hey, Taissa." He whispers in my ear and quickly pulls me against the wall with his masculine arms trapping me from moving out of the limited space between us. I look down at my feet, are faces to close together for comfort "Hey, Evan what's up?" I say nervously, my heart about to explode. Evan coming increasingly close to my ear "I don't quite like how you're avoiding me. In fact I don't think I will tolerate it." He whispers, a cunning grin crossing his face. At a time like this I still can't believe he's got my heart racing! "I don't understand what you mean, Evan?" I try playing it off, my voice now wavering. His lips touching my ear and his hot breath blowing on me has my body quiver in anticipation. He looks amused "Really, because I think you do." He whispers seductively. His arms grabbing my wrist forcibly putting them against the wall, his lips touch my neck and kiss hungrily, my body trembling between his legs. "Stop, Evan!" I yell trying to get the attention of a coworker, but none are near. I repeat "Stop!" over and over again, my voice ringing out threw the hall way as he ravishes my neck. I close my eyes and think of Alex, where is he? I think repeatedly. I hear footsteps rushing to my aid, my eyes opening to see Alex in rage. Alex pushes Evan off me and if I do say so myself, beats the shit out of him. I rushed to Evan's side "Alex stop, please!" I cry quickly holding on to his arm. "That's enough" I whisper, "please, no more." I beg and look at him eye to eye. He lets go of Evan who scrambles to his feet and glares at Alex "You son of a bitch, you think I can't hurt you?" he quickly pauses for his breath and wipes the blood dripping from his mouth "You better watch your back, because I'm comen for you, and you better believe ill kick your ass." then stumbles away to hopefully a hospital.

I look up at Alex and see his body cooling down, and the adrenalin fading from his eyes. He stares out the back door where Evan left and whispers "What a coward." Then lowers his eyes to me, "are you ok Taissa?" concern detected in his voice, as he takes off the jacket he's wearing and puts it over my shoulders gently carefully not to touch my skin. I wipe a tear from my cheek and grin "I'm fine, thank you." and gaze into his deep emerald eyes. He sighs "What did I tell you about lying, it's not going to get you anywhere." He jokes playfully, "I can see it in your eyes. You want to go out for lunch. We'll lucky for you I happen to have 30 bucks in my pocket." He adds grinning. I can't help but to giggle at him "I mean if I have to." I reply by playfully punching his arm gently. He grins back at me and my heart begins to pound, his stare goes through me "You do." He says simply. Besides I think, why was he at the setting, was it luck?


End file.
